prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (June 20, 2017)
The June 20, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Wright State University Nutter Center in Dayton, Ohio on June 20, 2017. Summary Last week on WWE 205 Live, Gentleman Jack Gallagher came to the defense of his ally and frequent tag team partner Austin Aries when he was confronted by Tony Nese. This week, with Aries keeping a close eye on the action from the locker room, Gallagher and "The Premier Athlete" battled in a contest that showcased their abilities. As Nese attempted to use his physical prowess and agility to gain an advantage early in the contest, Gallagher relied on his unorthodox style to enjoy an early wave of momentum. Despite Gallagher's eccentric in-ring abilities, “The Premier Athlete” relied on pure strength and brutal strikes to take control of the bout. Showing his resilience, the British Superstar struck back with a series of high-impact maneuvers and his patented headbutt. Trying to regain control, Nese charged forward, but Gallagher ducked and drove “The Premier Athlete” shoulder-first into the ring post. Following Nese's collision with the post, he appeared to suffer an injury, and the official held Gallagher back. Conferring with the referee about his opponent's condition, The British gentleman was caught off-guard as Nese revealed that he indeed wasn't injured. Taking down Gallagher and leaving him stunned in the corner, Nese executed a running knee for the victory. Featured Superstars Feeling as though his "no high-flying" campaign was getting through to Mustafa Ali, Drew Gulak was poised to pick up another victory against his rival in singles competition. In their previous two meetings, Gulak secured victory by countering high-flying maneuvers – believing these victories vindicated his campaign. Barking through his megaphone, Gulak pontificated about his desire to make WWE 205 Live a “no-fly zone.” In response, Ali soared through the air and took down Gulak before the opening bell sounded. As the match officially got under way, the agile Ali took control of the bout until Gulak pushed him off the ring apron, causing Ali to favor his elbow. With momentum in his favor, Gulak methodically targeted Ali's elbow, berating his opponent's high-flying nature as he attacked. Using his technical ability and pure aggression, Gulak took pleasure in causing his rival pain. As Ali struggled, the WWE Universe rallied in his favor, triggering an adrenaline-fueled offensive flurry that Gulak couldn't counter. Ascending the ropes to execute a high-flying move, Gulak countered, driving Ali into the mat and attempting to apply a submission. However, Ali performed his own counter, locking Gulak into a pinfall and securing the win. Following the match, Gulak was irate that Ali defeated him by using a counter and a technical maneuver as opposed to relying on his high-flying arsenal - proving that Ali is more of an all-around competitor than Gulak believed. After a heated exchange with Titus O'Neal and Akira Tozawa on Raw, WWE Cruiserweight Champion Neville was determined to take out his aggression on the very Superstar he defeated for the title at Royal Rumble, Rich Swann. Of course, Neville and Swann were supposed to battle on Raw last week, but The King of the Cruiserweights decimated Swann before the match even began. Before Swann and Neville made their way to the ring on WWE 205 Live, Akira Tozawa – donning a finely-pressed suit – took a VIP seat ringside, courtesy of The Titus Brand. As the opening bell sounded, Swann immediately charged at the Cruiserweight Champion, forcing Neville out of the ring. This initial exchange led to an intense back and forth between the competitors with Swann remaining in control through much of the exchange. The King of the Crusierweights – even when executing his own offensive strikes – struggled to maintain an advantage against the laser-focused Swann. During a moment of great ring awareness, Neville countered Swann's attempt at Rolling Thunder, giving him the opening he needed to unleash his rage. Taking his opponent to the outside, the champion tossed Swann into the barricade with unbridled ferocity. Following a brutal drop onto the announce table, Swann appeared to be done for as Neville stalked him like a predator. The King of the Cruiserweights’ hesitation gave Swann enough time to regroup and devastate his opponent with a superkick. Swann once again took control of the battle and threw everything he had at the champion. Looking to seal the deal, Swann ascended the ropes and launched himself into the Phoenix Splash, but Neville managed to roll out of the way before applying the Rings of Saturn for the win. After the match, Neville and Tozawa stated each other down, as the Japanese Superstar saw first-hand what he's up against if he earns a Cruiserweight Championship opportunity. Results ; ; *Tony Nese defeated Jack Gallagher (5:00) *Mustafa Ali defeated Drew Gulak (4:42) *Neville defeated Rich Swann (10:43) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 6-20-17 205 Live 1.jpg 6-20-17 205 Live 2.jpg 6-20-17 205 Live 3.jpg 6-20-17 205 Live 4.jpg 6-20-17 205 Live 5.jpg 6-20-17 205 Live 6.jpg 6-20-17 205 Live 7.jpg 6-20-17 205 Live 8.jpg 6-20-17 205 Live 9.jpg 6-20-17 205 Live 10.jpg 6-20-17 205 Live 11.jpg 6-20-17 205 Live 12.jpg 6-20-17 205 Live 13.jpg 6-20-17 205 Live 14.jpg 6-20-17 205 Live 15.jpg 6-20-17 205 Live 16.jpg 6-20-17 205 Live 17.jpg 6-20-17 205 Live 18.jpg 6-20-17 205 Live 19.jpg 6-20-17 205 Live 20.jpg 6-20-17 205 Live 21.jpg 6-20-17 205 Live 22.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #30 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #30 at WWE.com * 205 Live #30 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events